Чили
Чили правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Текущая версия страницы пока не проверялась опытными участниками и может значительно отличаться от версии, проверенной 17 октября 2012; проверки требуют 9 правок. Текущая версия стабильную версию (сравнить) У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Чили (значения). В другом языковом разделе есть более полная статья Chili (фр.) Вы можете помочь проекту, расширив текущую статью с помощью перевода. Республика Чили исп. República de Chile Флаг Чили Герб Чили Координаты: 37°56′00″ ю. ш. 72°20′00″ з. д. (G) (O) Показать географическую карту Девиз: «Por la razón o la fuerza (исп. Правом или силой)» Гимн: «Himno Nacional» Дата независимости 18 сентября 1810 (от Испании) Официальный язык испанский Столица Сантьяго Крупнейший город Сантьяго Форма правления Президентская республика Президент Себастьян Пиньера Территория • Всего • % водной поверхн. 37-я в мире 756 9501 км² 1,07 Население • Оценка (2011) • Плотность 17 248 450 чел. (59-е) 22,81 чел./км² ВВП • Итого (2011) • На душу населения 281,4 млрд $ (43-й) 16.310 $ ИРЧП (2011) ▲ 0,8052 (очень высокий) (44-й) Этнохороним чилиец, чилийка, чилийцы Валюта Чилийское песо (CLP,код 152) Интернет-домен .cl Телефонный код +56 Часовой пояс -4 Чи́ли (исп. Chile, официальное название — Респу́блика Чи́ли (исп. República de Chile ðe ˈʧile)) — государство на юго-западе Южной Америки, занимающее длинную полосу земли между Тихим океаном и Андами. На западе омывается Тихим океаном, на востоке граничит с Аргентиной, на севере с Перу, на северо-востоке с Боливией. Содержание убрать 1 Название 2 История 2.1 Период испанской колонизации 2.2 Период независимости 2.3 Период реформ Альенде и контрреформ Пиночета 3 Политика 3.1 Конституция 3.2 Исполнительная власть 3.3 Законодательная власть 3.4 Политические партии 4 Административное деление 5 Географические данные 6 Экономика 7 Вооружённые силы 8 Население 8.1 Численность 8.2 Этнический состав 8.3 Средняя продолжительность жизни 9 Культура 10 См. также 11 Примечания 12 Литература 12.1 На русском 12.2 На испанском 12.3 На английском 13 Ссылки 13.1 Администрация 13.2 Средства массовой информации 13.3 Прочее правитьНазвание Как указывал историк Хосе де Акоста, слово «Chile» на языке кечуа означало «холодный»3 или же «предел»4. По другой версии, так называлась главная долина на территории Чили. правитьИстория Основная статья: История Чили Сантьяго, 1779. История Чили начинается со времён заселения региона около 13 000 лет тому назад. правитьПериод испанской колонизации До вторжения испанцев в северной части Чили жили индейские народы кечуа и аймара, в центральной части — мапуче, на юге — алакалуфы, яганы и она. В конце XIII — начале XIV веков северная часть Чили (до реки Мауле) была завоевана инками. Южнее реки Мауле племена мапуче не подчинились инкам, оказав им ожесточённое сопротивление. Первая часть книги «Хроника Перу», (1553). В 1535-50 годах испанские конкистадоры завоевывают побережье Чили примерно до 40° ю. ш. и основывают несколько городов: Сантьяго, Нуэва-Эстремадура, Консепсьон, Вальдивия5. Северные районы, население которых привыкло подчиняться инкам, испанцы покорили легко. В районах проживания мапуче продвижение испанцев на юг сопровождалось боевыми действиями. Фернандо де Сантильан являлся автором известной «Подати Сантильана» (es:Tasa de Santillán), внедрённой в 1558 году в Чили — это были первые законы, регулировавшие отношения между испанцами и мапуче. Они были установлены из-за большого уменьшения населения от миграций и плохого обращения испанцев с индейцами. Испанцы не нашли в Чили богатых залежей драгоценных металлов, и колонизация приняла сельскохозяйственный характер, с наплывом в XVII—XVIII веках переселенцев из беднейшей испанской провинции Эстремадуры, а также басков. В центральной части Чили природные условия были похожи на средиземноморские. Там стали культивироваться пшеница, ячмень, конопля, виноград. Также началось разведение крупного рогатого скота и овец. С XVIII века большое значение приобрела добыча меди. Таким образом, в колониальную эпоху были заложены основы современной экономики Чили. В этот период происходил процесс метисации. К началу XIX века метисы составляли около 80 % населения. правитьПериод независимости Основная статья: Независимость Чили Бернардо О’Хиггинс. В начале XIX в. (1810—1823) под предводительством Бернардо О’Хиггинса и Мануэля Родригеса чилийский народ завоевал независимость от колониальной власти Испании. Удачная война Чили и Аргентины против Боливии и Перу в 1837 году, Первая и Вторая «тихоокеанские войны» дают Чили господствующее положение на западном побережье Южной Америки. В середине XIX века ряд поселений в Чили основали переселенцы из Германии. Развитие Чили вплоть до Второй мировой войны предопределялось сначала добычей селитры и меди, затем стали добывать уголь и серебро. Добыча полезных ископаемых привела к значительному экономическому росту Чили. После столетнего руководства христианско-демократических сил в стране, в 1932 году к власти пришла хунта левых офицеров, провозгласившая создание Социалистической республики Чили, просуществовавшей всего 12 дней. правитьПериод реформ Альенде и контрреформ Пиночета Основные статьи: Сальвадор Альенде, Военный переворот 1973 года в Чили, Аугусто Пиночет Наиболее разноречивые оценки вызывает период 1970—1988 гг., связанный с деятельностью правительства президента Сальвадора Альенде и реформами военной хунты генерала Аугусто Пиночета. После прихода к власти блока «Народное единство» (объединение левых и левоцентристских партий и организаций) во главе с избранным (но не получившем абсолютного большинства) президентом Сальвадором Альенде, в 1970—1972 гг. в стране осуществлялся комплекс социально-экономических преобразований левого толка: национализация предприятий и банков, аграрная реформа, реализация социальных программ, изменение трудового законодательства в интересах наёмных работников. Политика Альенде столкнулась с нарастающими сопротивлением консервативных финансовых, промышленных и латифундистских кругов внутри страны и давлением иностранных корпораций. Это привело к экономическим трудностям, перешедшим затем в экономический кризис. Высокая инфляция и товарный дефицит вызвали рост социальной напряжённости, сопровождавшийся финансируемыми правой оппозицией забастовками6, уличными беспорядками6 и всплеском правого терроризма. Количество жертв режима и погибших в беспорядках неизвестно. Экономическое положение ещё больше усугубил кредитный бойкот Чили со стороны крупных американских и международных банков. Президент Альенде систематически подвергался давлению с одной стороны леворадикалов, требовавших ускорить реформы и перейти от национализации прибегающих к саботажу производств к полной экспроприации капиталистической собственности; а с другой стороны — правых, требовавших свернуть реформы и отказаться от провозглашённых социальных гарантий6. Сальвадор Альенде на марке ГДР Парламент и суд, большинство состава которых представляли правые и консерваторы, в знак протеста политике социалистов, сложили свои полномочия. К сентябрю 1973 г. государственная власть была парализована. Процент годового изменения валового внутреннего продукта Чили ЦРУ финансировало оппозиционные средства массовой информации, политиков и организации, содействуя кампании по дестабилизации страны78. Высший генералитет страны решил организовать военный переворот. В ходе переворота во время штурма президентского дворца Сальвадор Альенде был убит91011 или совершил самоубийство1213 (версия о самоубийстве получила подтверждение в результате эксгумации останков Альенде в 2011 году14). В стране была установлена диктатура Правительственной Хунты во главе с генералом Аугусто Пиночетом. Было отменено действие конституции, распущен Национальный Конгресс Чили, объявлены вне закона все левые и левоцентристские партии и организации, как входившие в Народное единство, так и нет, запрещен Единый профцентр трудящихся (CUT) и уничтожен проект Киберсин, деятельность правых партий была объявлена «приостановленной», а в 1977 году также полностью запрещена. Позже были учреждены новые, подконтрольные военному режиму жёлтые профсоюзы1516. Официально состояние «осадного положения», введённого при совершении переворота, сохранялось месяц после 11 сентября. За этот период в Чили было убито свыше 30 тысяч человек171819. В 1990 году в Чили — по методике, предложенной США — была создана «Комиссия правды и примирения», действовавшая в течение года (и лишь по заявлениям пострадавших). Комиссия рассмотрела дела около 4500 жертв диктатуры20. Помимо ограниченного годом срока действия Комиссии, Комиссия была лимитирована в своих возможностях Законом об амнистии, принятым Пиночетом в 1978 году, сделавшим неподсудным большинство преступлений периода переворота. За это Комиссия до сих пор подвергается критике со стороны левых, либеральных, профсоюзных и правозащитных организаций21. В 2004 году по результатам работы созданной указом президента Лагоса Комиссии по делам политических заключённых и пыткам пожизненную пенсию получили более 28 тысяч лиц, в той или иной мере пострадавших в годы правления военной хунты от незаконных арестов и пыток. Уничтожение противников власти проводилось и за рубежами страны. Известность получила Операция «Кондор» по ликвидации политических эмигрантов, осуществлявшейся Управлением национальной разведки ДИНА, совместно со спецслужбами других диктатур Латинской Америки. Например, Операция «Коломбо», привела к тому, что 119 человек, «высланных из Чили», на деле были убиты. Одновременно с этим режим Пиночета взаимодействовал с европейскими ультраправыми для тех же целей22. Период правления генерала Пиночета в политическом плане был основан на ограничении гражданских и политических прав, жёстком подавлении оппозиции. Репрессии, лишение свободы, применение пыток продолжались до конца диктатуры2324. Одной из известных жертв репрессий стал чилийский певец-бард Виктор Хара. Сантьяго, 2007. В социально-экономическом секторе страны произошел значительный откат благодаря начатым правительством неолиберальным контрреформам (в начале реформ цены поднялись в ряде случаев в 18—20 раз, а на такие основные продукты питания, как хлеб, молоко, мясо, — в 4—10 раз25), в результате которых сегодня от 20 (по официальным данным) до 40 % (по данным независимых организацийкаких?) населения Чили находятся за чертой бедности26, а выгодоприобретателем от приватизации стал сам диктатор, члены его семьи и другие деятели режима27, что впрочем это не помешало режиму выиграть плебисцит 1978 года и референдум в 1980. Неолиберальными авторами такая интерпретация событий оспаривается и пропагандируются значительные экономические успехи, достигнутые за счёт кардинального урезания прав и свобод трудящихся в результате проводившейся под руководством Пиночета экономической политике, в том числе прямым приписыванием достижений реформ Альенде «чикагским мальчикам»28. Вальпараисо, 2007. В 1978 году была несколько ослаблена цензура в СМИ и в ограниченных случаях разрешён «прямой эфир» на радио и телевидении29. В 1980 году в стране была принята новая конституция, однако полное введение её в действие было отложено до 1988 года. В 1988 году в результате самых массовых за всю историю Чили протестов внутри страны и под давлением США Пиночет согласился на проведение плебисцита по вопросу о сохранении диктатуры. Накануне плебисцита была разрешена деятельность правых партий (фашистские партии де-факто действовали в Чили и во время диктатуры, хотя формально была запрещена деятельность всех партий)30. 5 октября 1988 года Пиночет проиграл плебисцит, а собранный им Совет национальной безопасности отверг предложение диктатора отказаться признать результаты плебисцита и совершить новый переворот31. В 1989 году Чили перешла к демократическому правлению, состоялись выборы, на которых победил оппозиционный диктатуре блок «Согласие партий за демократию». В 1990 году кандидат блока, христианский демократ Патрисио Эйлвин занял пост президента. Специалисты оценивают государственно-правовое устройство Чили на основе конституции 1980 года как компромисс между демократией и диктатурой, поскольку в нём заложены механизмы, ограничивающие возможности гражданской власти контролировать армию и предоставляющие преференции деятелям бывшего военного режима32. Вместе с тем, по данным аналитиков, ныне Чили заняло 1-ю позицию по интегральному показателю конкурентоспособности среди стран Латинской Америки (27 в мировом рейтинге), входит в третью десятку в рейтинге платежеспособности, рейтинг-агентство Standard & Poor's в классификации риск-стран присвоило ей высшую категорию A. правитьПолитика Основная статья: Политическая структура Чили См. также: Список дипломатических миссий Чили правитьКонституция В Чили действует Конституция, принятая 11 марта 1981 года после проведённого референдума. Конституция предусматривала продолжение правления Пиночета ещё в течение 8 лет, а действие большинства конституционных норм было приостановлено до 1990 года. В 1988 году на референдуме был вынесен вопрос о продолжении правления Пиночета. В итоге Пиночет потерпел поражение и назначил новые президентские выборы в 1989 году. правитьИсполнительная власть Глава государства — президент, он же — глава правительства. Избирается населением на 4-летний срок, без права повторного переизбрания. Президент имеет право назначать послов и членов правительства, определять состав Верховного и Апелляционного судов, назначать командующих всех родов вооруженных сил и начальника Национальной полиции. Также президент обладает правом законодательной инициативы и вносит в парламент законопроекты. правитьЗаконодательная власть Высший законодательный орган — двухпалатный Национальный конгресс: Сенат — 38 членов, избираемых населением на 8-летний срок (при этом половина сенаторов сменяется каждые 4 года); Палата депутатов — 120 членов (по 2 депутата от 60 избирательных округов), избираемых населением на 4-летний срок. правитьПолитические партии По результатам выборов в декабре 2009: «Согласие партий за демократию» (лево-центристы и левые) — 19 сенаторов и 57 депутатов: Христианско-демократическая партия — 9 сенаторов, 19 депутатов Демократическая партия — 4 сенатора, 18 депутатов Социалистическая партия — 5 сенаторов, 11 депутатов Радикальная социал-демократическая партия — 1 сенатор, 5 депутатов Коммунистическая партия — 3 депутата Беспартийные левые — 1 депутат; «Коалиция за перемены» (право-центристы) — 16 сенаторов и 58 депутатов: Независимый демократический союз — 8 сенаторов, 37 депутатов Национальное обновление — 8 сенаторов, 18 депутатов Беспартийные право-центристы — 3 депутата; Вне блоков — 3 сенатора и 5 депутатов; Кроме того, в Чили существуют не представленные в сенате и палате депутатов — Гуманистская партия и Экологистская партия. правитьАдминистративное деление Основная статья: Административное деление Чили Чили делится на 15 регионов (включая 1 столичный округ), а те на 53 провинции и 346 общин. Код Регион Столица XV Арика-и-Паринакота Арика I Тарапака Икике II Антофагаста Антофагаста III Атакама Копьяпо IV Кокимбо Ла-Серена V Вальпараисо Вальпараисо VI О’Хиггинс Ранкагуа VII Мауле Талька VIII Био-Био Консепсьон IX Араукания Темуко XIV Лос-Риос Вальдивия X Лос-Лагос Пуэрто-Монтт XI Айсен Койайке XII Магальянес и Чилийская Антарктика Пунта-Аренас RM Сантьяго (область) Сантьяго (город) правитьГеографические данные Основная статья: География Чили Чили — одно из двух государств Южной Америки, имеющих выход как к Тихому, так и к Атлантическому океану (другое — Колумбия). Чили имеет протяженность 4630 км (2880 миль) с севера на юг и 430 км (265 миль) с запада на восток. Климат Чили варьируется от тропического пустынного на севере до умеренного океанического на юге. Средняя температура: на юге — от +3ºС до +16ºС на севере — от +12ºС до +22ºС Высшая точка — гора Охос-дель-Саладо, 6880 м. Полезные ископаемые — медь, железо, марганцевые руды, серебро. правитьЭкономика Основная статья: Экономика Чили Главной отраслью промышленности страны является горнодобывающая (медь и другие металлы), Чили — крупнейший в мире экспортёр меди, которую добывает и выплавляет национальное предприятие CODELCO. Среди других отраслей промышленности — металлургическая, деревообрабатывающая, пищевая, текстильная. Сельское хозяйство, включая рыболовство и лесоводство, обеспечивает 7 % ВНП (13 % занятых), развито животноводство, выращиваются пшеница, виноград, бобы, сахарная свекла, картофель, фрукты. Чили — один из крупнейших экспортеров фруктов, а также рыбы и изделий из древесины. ВНП составил в 1994 г. $97,7 млрд. (ВНП на душу населения — $7010), в 2008 г. ВНП достиг $169,6 млрд (на душу населения — $14,9 тыс. по ППС33). Главные торговые партнеры: Китай, США, Япония, Бразилия. Денежная единица — чилийский песо (1 чилийский песо (Ch$) равен 100 сентаво). Общая протяженность железных дорог — 7 766 км, автодорог − 79 025 км, внутренних водных путей — 725 км. Важнейшие порты страны: Икике, Вальпараисо. В 2008 г. (оценка) бюджетные доходы $44,79 млрд, расходы — $35,09 млрд. Экспорт 66,46 млрд долл. (в 2008) — медь, фрукты, рыба, бумага, химическая продукция, вино. Основные покупатели (2008 год): Китай — 14,2 %, США — 11,3 %, Япония — 10,4 %, Бразилия — 5,9 %, Южная Корея — 5,7 %, Нидерланды — 5,2 %. Импорт 57,61 млрд долл. (в 2008) — нефть и нефтепродукты, химикаты, электроника, промышленная продукция, автомобили, газ. Основные поставщики (в 2008): США — 19,1 %, Китай — 11,9 %, Бразилия — 9,3 %, Аргентина — 8,8 %, Южная Корея — 5,6 %, Япония — 4,6 %. Преимущества: крупнейший в мире производитель меди. Экспорт фруктов. Экономический рост, вызванный крупными иностранными инвестициями. Высочайший уровень кредитного доверия из-за стабильности чилийского песо и финансовых рынков, государственный долг составил всего 5,2 % годового ВВП (в 2008 г.; в 2004 г. — 12,8 %) — 121 место в мире. Развитые виноделие и рыбопереработка. Слабые стороны: большой спад цен на медь на мировом рынке приносит временами до 40 % убытков экспорта. Большая зависимость от внешних поставок нефти (90 % от всей потребляемой нефти). Зависимость от американских торговых партнеров. Относительно слабая валюта (обменный курс 509 песо за $1 в 2008 г., но 609 в 2004 г.). Инфляция 8,7 % — оценка 2008 г. (4,4 % в 2007 г.). Индекс Джини — 54,9 в 2003 г. (14 место в мире), 57,1 в 2000 г. Потребление домашних хозяйств (2006 г.): наиболее бедные 10 % потребляют 1,6 %, а 10 % наиболее богатых — 41,7 %. Уровень бедности 18,2 % (2005 г.). правитьВооружённые силы Основная статья: Вооружённые силы Чили правитьНаселение Основная статья: Население Чили Чилийская команда Более 70 % чилийцев принадлежат к белой расе. Индейское население (уже смешанное с белыми) составляет 26 % населения. Национальный состав иммигрантов был и остается очень разнообразным: преобладают испанцы и итальянцы.34353637 В течение колониального периода на территорию Чили прибыло и осело от 100 до 150 тысяч европейцев, главным образом испанцев и басков. 38 Затем, в 70 — 90-е годы XIX века в южные районы центральной части страны приехало около двух десятков тысяч немцев. В 1880—1890-е годы в Чили прибыли 75 тысяч новых граждан, из них 44 тысяч испанцев, по 19 тысяч итальянцев и французов, 12 тысячи швейцарцев. В XX веке количество иммигрантов в Чили составило более 600 тысяч человек, в основном испанцев, итальянцев, немцев и югославов. На сегодняшний день в Чили проживает более 800 тысяч человек, рождённых за границей.39 правитьЧисленность 1 г. — 400 тыс чел. 1500 г. — 2 млн чел. 1900 г. — 3,1 млн чел. 1983 г. — 12,3 млн чел. 1995 г. — 14,3 млн чел. 2000 г. — 15,2 млн чел. 2005 г. — 16,0 млн чел. правитьЭтнический состав Европейцы — 52,7 % Метисы — 44,1 % Индейцы — 3,2 %40 правитьСредняя продолжительность жизни Мужчины — 72 года. Женщины — 78 лет. Доля городского населения — 87,7 %не указан 129 дней. правитьКультура Основная статья: Культура Чили Этот раздел не завершён. Вы поможете проекту, исправив и дополнив его. правитьСм. также + Чили правитьПримечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Не включая 1 250 000 км² Антарктиды, на которые претендует Чили. ↑ Human Development Report 2011 (англ.). United Nations Development Program (2011). Архивировано из первоисточника 2 февраля 2012. Проверено 6 ноября 2011. ↑ Coleccíon de historiadores de Chile y documentos relativos a la historia nacional ↑ Вокруг Света | Журнал | Стручковые остряки ↑ Педро де Сьеса де Леон. Хроника Перу. Часть Первая.. www.kuprienko.info (А. Скромницкий) (24 июля 2008). Проверено 12 ноября 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 Лисандро Отеро. Разум и сила: Чили. Три года Народного единства. М.: Прогресс. 1983. Стр. 190—192, 205—208, 210—212 ↑ Сеймур Херш. Тайная война ЦРУ против Чили ↑ Report of CIA Chilean Task Force Activities ↑ Лаврецкий И. Р. Сальвадор Альенде. — М.: Издательство ЦК ВЛКСМ «Молодая Гвардия», 1975. (Жизнь замечательных людей) — Стр. 269 ↑ Волков В. Ночь над Чили. 1974 ↑ Robinson Rojas Sandford. The Murder of Allende: And the End of the Chilean Way to Socialism. Harper and Row, New York, 1975; Fitzhenry&Whiteside Ltd., Toronto, Canada, 1975. ISBN 0-06-013748-7 ↑ Soto Óscar El Último dia de Salvador Allende. ↑ Ahumada Eugeno Chile: La memoria prohibida. ↑ Смерть Сальвадора Альенде признали самоубийством ↑ Строганов А. И. Латинская Америка в XX веке. М.: Дрофа, 2002. С. 279. ↑ Collier S., Sater W. F. A History of Chile, 1808—1994. Cambridge (MA): Cambridge University Press, 1996. P. 307. ↑ История Латинской Америки. Вторая половина XX века. М.: Наука, 2004. С. 209 ↑ Страны мира. Краткий политико-экономический справочник. М.: Издательство политической литературы, 1975. С. 445 ↑ Тарасов А. Н. Хватит врать о Пиночете! ↑ Correa Sutil S. y.o. Historia del siglo XX chileno. Santiago: Editorial Sudamericana, 2001. P. 347. ISBN 956-262-144-8 ↑ Марта Абреу. Никто не отомстит за Серхио Чакона? ↑ Серхио Сорин. Секретные связи Пиночета, Франко и П-2 ↑ Доклад президентской Комиссии по делам политзаключённых и пыткам (2004) ↑ Документ организации бывших политзаключённых о нарушениях прав человека в период диктатуры (2004) ↑ Некоторые чилийцы вспоминают, что даже в моменты наиболее серьезных затруднений со снабжением, вызванных действиями реакции против правительства Альенде, созданные тогда ассоциации потребителей распределяли товары первой необходимости по твердым государственным ценам, обеспечивая людям возможность жить достойно в нищите. КОммунистическая пропаганда часто рассказывала, что средняя чилийская семья, прежде имевшая доход, который обеспечивал ей сносную жизнь, теперь ограничивает свой рацион тарелкой бобов или фасоли в день на человека и почти исключила мясо из меню. Совершенно не представляя, что бобовые не являются популярным продуктом у чилийцев. Коммунисты в СССР и нынешние последователи идеи коммунизма, так же утверждали, что молочные продукты так повысились в цене, что многие семьи не могли их покупать, тогда как при Альенде каждый ребёнок ежедневно бесплатно получал пол-литра молока. То есть, это как скорбить, что при СССР декларировалась свобода передвижения, хотя поехать отдыхать за границу было нельзя. // Марио Сильверман. Хунта на службе монополий ↑ Пол Митчелл. Правительство Великобритании скорбит по чилийскому диктатору Пиночету ↑ Хью О'Шонесси. Потерянные миллионы Пиночета: британский след. The Independent, 23 августа 2009 года ↑ См. статью Брета Стивенса How Milton Friedman Saved Chile и ответ на неё Наоми Кляйн Милтон Фридман Чили не спасал ↑ Тарасов А. Н. Верите, что можно подружиться с крокодилом? На «Скепсисе», на Saint-juste ↑ Тарасов А. Н. Хватит врать о Пиночете! На Saint-juste, на «Скепсисе» ↑ Кармен А. Р. Мифотворчество невежд // «Латинская Америка», 2007, № 1. ↑ История Латинской Америки. Вторая половина XX века. М.: Наука, 2004. С. 214—215 ↑ Книга фактов ЦРУ ↑ Argentina, como Chile y Uruguay, su población está formada casi exclusivamente por una población blanca e blanca mestiza procedente del sur de Europa, más del 90 % E. García Zarza, 1992, 19. ↑ Genetic epidemiology of single gene defects in Chile. ↑ The Chilean population is rather homogeneous with 95,4 % of its population having European ancestors. ↑ Informe Latinobarómetro 2011, Latinobarómetro (p. 58). ↑ Contacto Interlingüístico e intercultural en el mundo hispano.instituto valenciano de lenguas y culturas.Universitat de València Cita: « Un 20 % de la población chilena tiene su origen en el País Vasco». ↑ Chile y Latinoamérica en el siglo XX. Los inmigrantes europeos en América Latina durante el siglo XX ↑ Composición Étnica de las Tres Áreas Culturales del Continente Americano al Comienzo del Siglo XXI правитьЛитература правитьНа русском Вильегас С. Стадион в Сантьяго. Преступления чилийской военной хунты. М.: Прогресс, 1976. Зорина И. Н. Революция или реформа в Латинской Америке. Критика реформизма чилийской христианской демократии. М.: Наука, 1971. Лабарка Годдард Э. Чили, раскалённое докрасна. М.: Прогресс, 1973. Отеро Л. Разум и сила: Чили. Три года Народного единства. М.: Прогресс, 1983. Очерки истории Чили. М.: Наука, 1967. Трагедия Чили. Материалы и документы. М.: Издательство политической литературы; Издательство Агентства печати Новости, 1974. Чили: боль и борьба. М.: Правда, 1974. Чили. Политика. Экономика. Культура. М.: Наука, 1965. правитьНа испанском Adler Lomnitz L., Melnick A. Neoliberalismo y clase media: el caso de los profesores de Chile. Santiago: DIBAM, 1998. ISBN 956-244-074-5 Cademartori J. Chile: el módelo neoliberal. Santiago:Chile-América CESOC, 2001. Correa Sutil S. y.o. Historia del siglo XX chileno. Santiago: Sudamericana, 2001. ISBN 956-262-144-8 Fuentes M. Memorias secretas de Patria y Libertad y algunas confesiones sobre la Guerra Fría en Chile. Santiago: Grijalbo, 1999. ISBN 956-258-094-6 González Pino M., Fontaine Talavera A. Los mil dias de Allende. Vol. 1. Santiago: Centro de Estudios Publicos, 1998. ISBN 956-7015-23-6 Rojas A. Salvador Allende. Una época en blanco y negro. Buenos Aires: Aguilar, 1998. ISBN 950-511-386-2 Uribe A. Intervención norteamericana en Chile: dos textos claves. Santiago: Sudamericana, 2001. ISBN 956-262-123-5 правитьНа английском Dinges, J. The Condor Years: How Pinochet and His Allies Brought Terrorism to Three Continents. New York and London: New Press, 2004. Schneider, C. L. Shantytown Protest in Pinochet’s Chile. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1995. The Pinochet Case: Origins, Progress and Implications. London: Institute of Latin American Studies, 2003. правитьСсылки Чили в Викисловаре? Чили в Викитеке? Чили на Викискладе? Чили в Викиновостях? Проект «Страны мира» правитьАдминистрация Сайт президента Сайт верховного суда Сайт парламента Сайт избиркома Министерство иностранных дел (исп.) Министерство экономики Министерство туризма Музыка государственного гимна Чили Сайт посольства Чили в РФ Сайт посольства РФ в Чили правитьСредства массовой информации ТВ Чили 13-й канал РЕД Тв ТВН, Национальное телевидение Чили La Nacion El Mercurio El Diario Financiero El Siglo Punto Final правитьПрочее Информационно-познавательный сайт о Чили Портал русскоязычного сообщества в Чили Сайт Русского сообщества в Чили показать Чили в темах Страны Южной Америкипоказать Организация американских государств (ОАГ, OAS)показать Союз южноамериканских наций (UNASUR)показать показать Латинский Союз показать Меркосур Категории: Государства по алфавитуЧилиУнитарные государства Liza LuzhkovaОбсуждениеНастройкиСписок наблюденияВкладЗавершение сеансаСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьТекущая версияПравкаИсторияСледить Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Аҧсшәа Acèh Afrikaans Akan Alemannisch አማርኛ Aragonés Ænglisc العربية ܐܪܡܝܐ مصرى Asturianu Aymar Aru Azərbaycanca Boarisch Žemaitėška Bikol Central Беларуская Беларуская (Тарашкевіца)‎ Български Bislama বাংলা བོད་ཡིག বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী Brezhoneg Bosanski Català Chavacano De Zamboanga Нохчийн Cebuano Chamoru Tsetsêhestâhese کوردی Corsu Qırımtatarca Česky Kaszëbsczi Чӑвашла Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Zazaki Dolnoserbski ދިވެހިބަސް Eʋegbe Ελληνικά Emiliàn E Rumagnòl English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara Estremeñu فارسی Suomi Võro Føroyskt Français Arpetan Nordfriisk Furlan Frysk Gaeilge Gagauz Gàidhlig Galego Avañe'ẽ ગુજરાતી Gaelg Hausa Hak-Kâ-Fa עברית हिन्दी Fiji Hindi Hrvatski Hornjoserbsce Kreyòl Ayisyen Magyar Հայերեն Interlingua Bahasa Indonesia Interlingue Ilokano Ido Íslenska Italiano 日本語 Lojban Basa Jawa ქართული Qaraqalpaqsha Kongo Қазақша Kalaallisut ಕನ್ನಡ 한국어 Kurdî Коми Kernowek Кыргызча Latina Ladino Lëtzebuergesch Лезги Limburgs Ligure Lumbaart Lingála Lietuvių Latgaļu Latviešu Олык Марий Māori Македонски മലയാളം Монгол मराठी Кырык Мары Bahasa Melayu Malti Mirandés မြန်မာဘာသာ مازِرونی Dorerin Naoero Nāhuatl Nnapulitano Plattdüütsch Nedersaksisch नेपाली Nederlands Norsk (Nynorsk)‎ Norsk (Bokmål)‎ Novial Nouormand Sesotho Sa Leboa Diné Bizaad Occitan ଓଡ଼ିଆ Ирон ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Pangasinan Kapampangan Papiamentu Deitsch Norfuk / Pitkern Polski Piemontèis پنجابی پښتو Português Runa Simi Rumantsch Romani Kirundi Română Armãneashce Tarandíne Русиньскый Kinyarwanda संस्कृतम् Саха Тыла Sardu Sicilianu Scots Sámegiella Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски සිංහල Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Soomaaliga Shqip Српски / Srpski SiSwati Sesotho Seeltersk Basa Sunda Svenska Kiswahili Ślůnski தமிழ் తెలుగు Tetun Тоҷикӣ ไทย Türkmençe Tagalog Türkçe Xitsonga Татарча/Tatarça ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Українська اردو Oʻzbekcha Vèneto Vepsän Kel’ Tiếng Việt West-Vlams Volapük Walon Winaray Wolof 吴语 Хальмг მარგალური ייִדיש Yorùbá Vahcuengh Zeêuws 中文 文言 Bân-Lâm-Gú 粵語 Последнее изменение этой страницы: 14:28, 21 ноября 2012. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами